


Burned Bacon

by damerey_knows



Series: Damerey December 2018 [4]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Bad Cook!Finn, F/M, Firefighter!Poe, Modern AU, Roommates!Finn and Rey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-24 08:41:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17097479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/damerey_knows/pseuds/damerey_knows
Summary: Rey gets home late to an emergency and a sheepish roommate





	Burned Bacon

**Author's Note:**

> I was bored so I wrote this.  
> Let me know what you think  
> Jumana

Rey’s jaw dropped as she walked up to their apartment building. There were two fire engines and an ambulance parked on the curb, their lights casting the street into a flickering red-tinged dimness. Every single one of their neighbors was standing on the sidewalk looking up at the building.

Rey couldn’t see any injuries on anyone, most of them just looked annoyed as the firefighters began allowing everyone back into the building. It was nearly midnight, Rey was just coming home after a late shift at work. The last thing she wanted to think about right now was whether or not she would be allowed into her apartment.

She scanned the crowd, looking for Finn.

“Please, Captain. Please don’t tell my roommate! I’m begging you, she won’t let me boil water, please don’t tell her!”

Rey turned to see Finn, his hands clasped in front of him, looking like he was about to fall to his knees in front of the fire captain.

The captain stared at Finn, a bemused expression on his absurdly handsome face. Rey tried to forget about his looks and listen to what he was actually saying. “Look buddy, I’m sorry she doesn’t trust you with water, but clearly there was a reason.”

Finn opened his mouth to protest more but Rey interrupted him. “What the hell happened?”

Finn jumped about a foot in the air. Spinning to look at her, he gave her a sheepish smile. Rey raised her eyebrows, waiting for an explanation.

“He tried to make bacon in the toaster,” the fire captain said behind Finn.

Finn let out an indignant squeak.

“You did WHAT!” Rey shouted, looking at Finn for an explanation.

“I-I-” he stammered.

The fire captain, clearly amused by the scene unfolding in front of him, stepped in. “We got a call about smoke coming from your apartment, and the fire alarms had gone off. Your friend seems to have thought that turning the toaster on its side and putting bacon in would be an effective way to cook it.”

Rey scrubbed a hand over her eyes. “I am so, so sorry, Captain…” she trailed off, realizing she didn’t know what to call him.

“Dameron,” he answered quickly, offering his hand, his smile reaching his dark eyes. “Poe Dameron.”

“Rey Kenobi,” she responded automatically as she shook his hand. “I’m so sorry about all of this. I told him not to touch the kitchen. Is there anything I need to do now? Was there anyone hurt?”

Captain Dameron shook his head, smiling. “Nah, just make sure he doesn’t try to cook bacon at midnight anymore.”

“Will do,” she said, shooting a look at Finn, who was looking surprisingly less worried about her reaction.

“If we have another _emergency_ , where can we call you?” Finn asked, casting a knowing look at Rey out of the corner of his eye when he emphasized the word 'emergency'.

Captain Dameron laughed and ran a hand through his tousled black curls. “Got a pen?” he asked, staring at Rey.

As Rey caught on to what Finn was saying she could feel her neck heating up with a blush she prayed wasn’t visible in the dim light of the streetlamps and the firetrucks. She dug a hand through her bag and pulled out a pen and an old business card for some client she never liked.

The captain took it and quickly wrote his name and number down on the back of the card. “Feel free to call whenever, even if it is just for coffee,” he said, his smile blindingly bright. Rey took it back, feeling like her blush would burn through the card.

“Thank you,” she managed, subtly aiming a kick at Finn’s shin because he was grinning in a rather obvious way.

One of the other firefighters called to Poe from the cab of their truck.

Poe waved at him before turning back. “Have a good night, Rey,” he said, smiling widely.

“Goodnight,” she managed, watching him turn and jump up into the truck.

Finn waited until the truck turned the corner before saying, “I’m so going to tell this story at your wedding.”

Rey rounded on him. “Don’t think you’re getting off the hook for that shit you pulled,” she said, waving a finger under his nose. “I don’t care how many handsome firefighters show up here. No more cooking! And you owe me a new toaster.”

Finn rolled his eyes. “I’m a growing boy, what else am I supposed to do?”

Rey massaged her temples as she led the way back to their apartment. There was a lingering smell of burned plastic and fried circuitry, and a scorch mark on the counter where her toaster used to sit, but aside from that the apartment looked relatively unscathed.

Rey walked into her room and dumped her bag on the bed.

She pulled the card out of her pocket and stared at sharp handwriting on the back.

 _Maybe just a_ text... she mused as she pulled out her phone.

 **Thank you for tonight, sorry again about my roommate** \- **Rey**

She set her phone to charge and went to get changed. Just as she was turning off the lights her phone vibrated with two new messages.

**It was nice to meet you, whatever the situation.**

**Maybe I could make good on that coffee some time? - Poe**

Rey smiled in the dark.

**I'm free on Saturday. - Rey**

**Sounds perfect - Poe**

 

**Author's Note:**

> So what did you think?  
> If you want to send me a prompt feel free [Here](http://supremequeenofthenerds.tumblr.com/ask)
> 
> Jumana
> 
> EDIT: If you were the anon who sent me an ask about this story in July on tumblr, I did answer your question but I'm not sure if you saw my response (i have a habit of spamming a lot of posts in quick succession so it may have gotten burried)
> 
> anyways, If you or anyone else sends me an ask on tumblr on anon just know that I do answer them and I have them saved under the tag [#askbox](https://supremequeenofthenerds.tumblr.com/tagged/askbox)


End file.
